lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bradam
Bradam is the pairing of Adam Davenport and Bree Davenport sometimes used in Fanfiction. Bree and Adam are both bionic siblings, like Brase. This pairing is shipped romantically by very few fans. It is wished by some fans that the two somehow end up together, but we will only be able to guess until we get further into the series. Other Names Adee (Ad/am) and (Br/'ee)' Bredam '''(Ad/am) and '''(Bre/e) Breem '''(Ada/m) and ('''Bree) Moments Crush, Chop and Burn *Bree Stole Adam's Epod *They both screamed when they saw Leo behind the yellow clyinders *They Went to school behind Mr.Davenport's back *They were offended when Tasha thought they were robots *Adam wore Bree's underwear *Neither of them left the lab before *They are both bionic *They both laughed at Chase when he was freaking out on the ground *Adam smiled when Bree said she kissed the wall *They both laughed when leo hit his foot with the basketball *Bree laughed when Adam was being pushed around by the Dingo *They both acted like robots *They sat next to each other at breakfast *They had two hugs together (Group Hug) *Bree leaned into Adam when Chase snot the fire *Adam smiled when Mr.Davenport said Bree wasn't getting a Cell Phone *They both laughed at Robot Chase who stuttered then they imitated it *They were offended when Leo said they had bad haircuts *They both wanted to go to school but Chase disagreed Commando App *Bree laughed when Adam punched Chase with boxing gloves *When Bree was talking about how guys pick up books for new girls, Adam was staring at her *Bree told Leo Adam sat down at the cool kids table, possibly warning Leo to get Adam away *Bree and Adam were both allowed to go to school *Adam slung his arm around Bree with a boxing glove *Bree and Adam both got scared when Spike came out *Bree and Adam were both cheerleaders *They both liked that spike was making them popular *They both prefer Spike over Chase Leo's Jam *Adam smiled when Bree didn't have a date to the dance *Adam leaned in when Chase was listining over Ethan's conversation, possibnly because he wants to know aht there saying about her *They smiled at each other as Ethan came over *Adam and Bree danced with Leo and Chase Rats on a Train *Adam and Bree didn't want to have Davenport repeat the story *They both seemed excited about handling extreme tempratures *They smiled at each other when getting there new Mission suits *They both were very excitied about there first mission *They both didn't want to give up on there first mission *They both used their bionics *Bree was the first one to help Adam, saying she believes in him, then sits behind him and raps her arms around him, and he turns around and smiles at her *They both agree that Chase was freaking out and that they dont think hes a fearless leader *Adam seemed intrested in what the train did to what Bree brought but Chase and Leo seemed disgusted *They completed there first mission Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *They were see standing next to each other when Tasha said they were the house staff *They both were happy when Chase and Leo destroyed the exoskelton *Bree was laughing at what Adam said *They sat next to each other Smart and Smarter *Bree said that Chase is always mean to Adam *She enjoyed watching Adam and Chase fight *Bree and Adam both laughed when Chase flipped out about an A *Bree stood next to Adam when she was listening to the student of the semester Bionic Birthday Fail *Adam looked a little sad when Bree asked if they can have a blonde, blue eyed rebel *They never had a birthday *They don't know who santa is *Adam and Bree ran out of the room *They sat next to each other *Bree smiled at Adam when he was in the bouncy house *They stood next to each other when they got busted *They pretended the party was still going on and yelled "Suprise!" *They were excited about kickboxing on mars *They were seen with each other constantly in this episode *They threw a suprise party for Leo *They air hugged, but in the simulation Bree and Adam were right next to each other Death Spiral Smackdown *Bree went to watch Adam and Leo's match *Bree smiled at Adam when he was fighting *When Adam was knocked out, Bree looked concerned Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *Adam stood right behind Bree *Bree was sick of Adam (and Chase) *Adam was annoying her *Adam tried to disrupt her phone call *Adam used Bree's lipbalm *Adam (and Chase) convinced Bree to live back in the lab with them Back From the Future *They screamed when Future Leo came *Bree stood in front of Adam *They were offended when Davenport lost confidence in them *Even though they might of not made it, they went on the mission anyway *They group hugged *They both screamed "Leo!" when they got crushed *Bree and Adam smiled at each other *When Bree was talking, she stared directly at Adam Chip Switch *Adam wanted Bree's chip *Adam jumped onto Bree's back and wrapped his arm around her and stayed like taht for a while *Bree smiled when Adam ran into the wall *They group hugged and smiled at each other *Bree used Adam's bionics to save Leo *Adam was being nice and helping Bree while using the cable, and Chase was kind of annoying her *When they got out of the capsules, they smiled at each other Drone Alone *Adam smiled at Bree in the beginning *Adam seemed concerned when Bree was gone *They got grounded *Bree seemed scared, and Adam had a scared look on her face Chore Wars Gallery Category:Relationships. Category:Pairings Category:Shipping Category:A to Z Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Bree Davenport Category:Davenport Family Category:Created by Davenport Category:Relationship Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Bionic Category:SuperHumans Category:Shippings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Category:Main Category:Pairing Category:Lab Rats